To Understand Everything
by Danimalz09
Summary: After time traveling with Celebi, Lyra went to visist Silver at the Dragon Den to tell him the truth. Soulshipping. Oneshot


**This is my very first SoulSilvershipping story because of my Pokemon SoulSilver addiction, not to mention I play as Lyra in the game, so I decided to write a fanfiction about it, please review, thanks:**

After multiple defeats by Lyra, Silver now stays at the Dragon Den to train his Pokemon. Ever since he was defeated in Mt. Moon, he stays at the Dragon Den everyday to train there. He may be proud that he defeated both Lance and Claire because of him and Lyra, but he is still not satisfied yet.

Silver tells himself, "One day, I will defeat that dragon tamer, then I'll take down Lyra and I'll be the Pokemon Champion!"

He trains his Pokemon everyday nonstop. Then one day Lyra came to the Dragon Den to visit Silver. She then came up to Silver and he spots her.

"Hi Silver," said Lyra with a sad voice.

"Hey Lyra, again I'm sorry for treating you back at New Bark Town," said Silver.

Lyra answers, "You always apologize every time I come and visit you, but enough of that, come and follow me, you can't stay there 24/7 you know."

"No, I have to get stronger, I'll stay here forever if I have to," said Silver.

Lyra then grabs his arm, "Stop…"

Silver asks, "What's with you today, you want to battle or something?"

"It's not always about battling!" yells Lyra.

She then shed a tear in her eye.

Silver calms down and said, "Fine, I'll get some Vitamin D."

Lyra smiles and grabs his hand.

"Comon, bring your Pokemon to surf out of the cave!" said Lyra excitingly.

"O-okay wait," said Silver.

They both got out of the cave, and Silver follows Lyra to a café. They both sat on the table and the waiter came.

"And what would you like to have for today miss?" said the waiter.

"I'll get a Mocha Frappuccino," said Lyra.

"And what about you Mr.?" said the waiter.

Silver replies, "Caramel Frappuccino please."

The waiter then left to get their order. Lyra then starts to speak.

"So, how's your training?" said Lyra.

"I've gotten stronger, but I still don't know the bond between Pokemon and humans," said Silver.

"Great, this again, well you have to travel around with your Pokemon," said Lyra.

"And why would I take the advice from a weakling like you?" asks Silver.

Lyra replies, "Excuse me, do you want me to bring my Lugia to prove it to you?

"It was sarcasm, don't worry about it," said Silver, crossing his arms.

The waiter then gives Silver and Lyra the drink.

"One Mocha Frappuccino and one Caramel Frappuccino enjoy!" said the waiter.

"Thanks," said Lyra and Silver.

They both took a little sip of their drinks. Lyra then starts the conversation again.

"Hey Silver," said Lyra in a soft voice while playing with her straw.

"What is it?" said Silver.

Lyra then confesses, "I've heard about your father, Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket."

"Yeah, and?" asks Silver.

"Well, I feel sorrow for you, I know why you pushed me back at New Bark Town and stole the Pokemon from Prof. Elm," said Lyra.

Silver then asks, "So how did you know?"

"It's kinda complicated, but I went back in time with Celebi. It took place 3 years before the present, and I saw you along with your father," said Lyra.

"Go on," said Silver.

"Well…," Lyra then starts to shed a couple tears.

"Are you crying again, just what is it with you today?" asks Silver.

"I…I know why you became this, it saddens me that you went all through this pain for three years, and you manage to become a top Pokemon Trainer, but you know, this is the most saddest thing I have ever seen," said Lyra.

Silver then opens his eyes wide, "Please stop. Mind your own business. It's his fault that he left me and I have nobody else to be with, and besides, the past is already done, so let's just drop it and move on to my training."

Lyra then stares at Silver, "Silver, I care about you, I really do."

Silver's eyes widen again, "Why? What is so special about me?"

Lyra then starts to giggle a little, "I remember the time you were being really mean to me, now looks what you have become, without you, I would not become a Pokemon Champion like right now."

"You're not serious are you? Is that a compliment or what?" asks Silver.

"It's more than that, come on follow me outside," said Lyra.

Silver follows Lyra, and she stops at a field and a tree.

"I just…want to know more about you if that's okay," said Lyra.

Silver said, "You already know me, how my father is the head Team Rocket, what more?"

Lyra then went toward Silver.

"Hey Silver, you have me, I can relieve all your pain, I can change you, because you change me to become a better Pokemon Trainer. I understand a lot about you now, and as a return I'm going to show you how to become as great as me," said Lyra.

Lyra stares at Silver with determination. Silver stares at her back, but in a shocking way.

"What are you saying?" asks Silver.

"I'm saying that if you come with me, I can give you happiness, and that will give your Pokemon happiness as well," said Lyra.

Silver was shocked that Lyra really wants to change him.

He then smirks and said, "If you want, I'll be more than happy to.

Lyra smiles and Silver and he smiles at her back. Lyra then got tired and sits down against the tree. Then all a sudden, Silver sits down against the tree as well. Lyra then checks at her Pokegear and it was 11:00 pm.

"Hey Silver, there's one big favor I want to ask you," said Lyra.

Silver asks softly, "What is it?"

Lyra asks Silver, "I'm going to Hoenn soon. Will you travel with me please?"

Silver didn't answer yet, there was a long pause for about a minute, and Lyra starts to frown and wraps herself and puts her head down. Silver looks at Lyra as she was about to cry.

Then Silver whispers to Lyra, "Yes."

Lyra then raises her head up with a surprised face. She then starts smiling. Her face was full of joy and a couple tears sheds.

"Thanks Silver, I promise," said Lyra.

Lyra raises her pinky finger toward Silver. Silver looks at it then pinky swear her. They both smile at each other. Lyra then checks her Pokegear to see what time is it, and it was 11:30 pm. She looks back at Silver and he fell asleep.

She tells himself, "He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." Lyra smiles and blushes at the same time. She then looks at Silver's face closely. She lean her face and gave him a kiss. After the kiss, her lips became warm and she smiles.

She touches her lips and said, "My very first kiss."

She then went back to her spot, then Silver's head tilts to Lyra's shoulder and that made her blush a little. She also then falls asleep and tilts her head to Silver's head. They both then fell asleep together.

Later that morning, Silver wakes up and realize that Lyra's head was on his head. He gently places her head against the tree. He looks at Lyra and sees that she was sleeping peacefully.

Silver then tells himself, "Now that I think about it, she is cute."

Silver touches his lips and it was warm. He then stares at Lyra and smiles at her. He gave her a kiss.

After the kiss he said, "So that's what a kiss is like huh?"

Lyra woke up and she touches her lips and said, "Hey my lips are warm."

Silver confesses, "It was a return from last night while I sleep. Don't worry that's my first time too.

Lyra was surprised at first, but then she smiles at Silver after that.

"Well, you got me," said Lyra blushing.

Silver then pops his hand toward her face and said, "So, where off to now?"

Lyra smiles and takes his hand to stand up.

They both then walk together while holding hands.

Lyra finally answers, "We're going to Hoenn."

**The end, hope you guys like it, please review.**


End file.
